Looney Tunes: Powerpuff Up!
(executive) Jeff Siergey |Row 3 title = Story by|Row 3 info = Haley Mancini|Row 4 title = Screenplay by|Row 4 info = Jeff Siergey|Row 5 title = Based on|Row 5 info = by by |Row 6 title = Starring|Row 6 info = Jeff Bergman Bob Bergen Jess Harnell Eric Bauza Maurice LaMarche Rob Paulsen Kristen Wiig Jim Cummings Jim Rash Billy West Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Amanda Leighton Kristen Li Natalie Palamides Roger Jackson|Row 7 title = Music by|Row 7 info = Mike Reagan Andy Sturmer|Row 8 title = Cinematography|Row 8 info = Craig Paulsen|Row 9 title = Production company|Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Distributed by|Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Running time|Row 11 info = 72 minutes|Row 12 title = Release date|Row 12 info = December 1, 2016 (video) December 2, 2016 (TV)|Row 13 title = Language|Row 13 info = English}}Looney Tunes: Powerpuff Up!'' (or ''The Looney Tunes Meet The Powerpuff Girls) is a 2016 American animated direct-to-video action-comedy film and a crossover to The Looney Tunes Show and The Powerpuff Girls. It is distributed by Warner Home Video and released on December 1, 2016. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls get thrown into the home of Bugs and Daffy after Mojo Jojo somehow manages to defeat them. Bugs and Daffy allow them to hang out with them, giving the PPGs a chance to relax their skills and powers. But when Mojo Jojo devises a plan to dominate New York City, the Powerpuff Girls and the Looney Tunes must team up to put an end to Mojo's plans and defeat him. Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety Bird * Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher, Pete Puma, Wakko Warner (cameo) * Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam * Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher, Yakko Warner (cameo) * Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny, Woman * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil * Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales * Dee Bradley Baker as Road Runner * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo Release The film was released on DVD with the bonuses "Man Up" (an episode of the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot), the CGI animated Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short "Fee Fi Fo Dumb" (from The Looney Tunes Show episode "Reunion"), "Best Friends" (the first episode of The Looney Tunes Show), and "Lying Around the House" (an episode of the original 1998-2005 Powerpuff Girls series). The film later premiered on Cartoon Network a day later on December 2, 2016. Trivia * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are voiced by their actors from the 2016 reboot, Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li and Natalie Palamides instead of Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and E.G. Daily. * Yakko and Wakko Warner from Animaniacs make a cameo in the coffee shop scene, chatting while holding newspapers. Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:2016 Category:2016 films Category:Crossovers Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes films Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Animaniacs